History and Rain
by O2n
Summary: Akibat Uchiha menguasai pemerintahan. Jepang pun krisis Pria non arrogant. Tapi, hujan membawaku kepada seseorang.. Seseorang yang berbeda dari pria lainnya di Zaman ini.


'Manisnya ...'

'Memang sih, banyak pria yang penampilannya seperti itu. Hanya saja, entah kenapa bagiku Naruto adalah yang paling terbaik.'

'Soalnya ... guratan itu dipipinya itu.'

'Seperti kucing ... aku suka.'

 **History and Rain**

Warning : Abal, ancur, typo DLL.

Hujan ... hari ini hujan lagi-lagi turun deras menyirami bumi beserta isi-isinya. Sebenarnya aku sadar cepat atau lambat kalau hari ini akan datang hujan. Hanya saja, entah kenapa batinku tidak mengkehendaki diriku untuk membawa payung sekedar persiapan sebelum fenomena alam dimana beribu rintik air menabraki permukaan tanah terjadi.

Mungkinkah... ini adalah sebuah jalan yang telah dipersiapkan oleh Tuhan.

 **08.00**

Berbarengan mentari melakukan tugasnya dengan malu-malu diufuk timur. Aku kembali bersikuku dengan rutinitasku yaitu Konoha Negeri 12. Disinilah aku terdampar berkat otakku yang cukup jenius. Berbekal beberapa buku dan masukan dari para guru disekolahku sebelumnya. Aku pun akhirnya mampu mengungguli beberapa lulusan sekolah lain untuk masuk kedalam daftar murid sekolah Standar Internasional ini.

"Karin ..."

"Eh ... ?"

"Melamun saja ..."

"Ahh,nggak kok ..."

"Wahh ... pantesan kamu lagi mandangin Neji ya, ayo ngaku aja."

"Ah nggak, apaan sih ..."

"Hahaha ... Karin suka yang kalem-kalem ya ..."

"Ehh ... A-Apa ?"

"Aku sih suka Gaara, lugu."

"Sasuke juaranya ... tampan dan keren."

Dan pada akhirnya mereka pun saling bertukar pendapat tentang selera. Yeah ... beginilah keseharian dikelasku saat jam pelajaran kosong. Topik pembicaraan selalu berputar soal tipe cowok. Dan siapa yang ingin mereka gebet. Hahhh, sebenarnya sih aku tidak terlalu tertarik soal itu. Bukannya apa-apa, hanya saja aku ini orangnya panikan. Bicara dengan cowok dikelas aja jarang. Habis rata-rata, cowok-cowok dikelasku sok cool semua. Tunggu diajak bicara baru mau ngomong. Dan aku benci dengan kepribadian mereka yang angkuh. Semenjak Uchiiha menguasai pemerintahan ... Jepang jadi krisis pria supel.

Yah,Tapi ... Tidak semuanya sih seperti itu. Karena aku menemukan satu orang yang pernah mengajak bicaraku duluan. Semua itu terjadi saat hujan datang menghantam kala ku terdampar di teras UKS seorang diri tanpa payung yang sengaja kutinggal dikelas, akibat malas menyerangku.

11.00

Zrash ...

Hujan dan angin saling berkombinasi menyisir bumi. Disebuah teras bangunan tampaklah sesosok wanita berambut merah maroon sedang berdiri sendirian sambil mengamati pergerakan butir-butir kecil air tersapu sedikit miring akibat terjangan sang badai. Tanpa sadar, wanita itu pun menyilangkan kedua lengan didadanya, sekedar mencoba sedikit menghangatkan diri dari terjangan temperatur yang mulai menurun.

Wanita itu adalah Karin. Entah ini hari Sial atau apa, tapi hari ini para guru yang seharusnya mengajar dikelasnya banyak yang absen akibat urusan pribadi mereka. Akibatnya, kelas pun jadi ramai dengan perbincangan-bincangan yang paling dibencinya. Yakni ngomongin masalah cowok dan bla-bla-bla semacam itu. Dan Karin adalah tipe yang tidak suka membicarakan hal itu. Lagi pula, ia sama sekali tak pernah tertarik dengan pria manapun yang ia temui selama ini karena kebanyakan dari yang Karin kenal hanyalah Pria yang arrogant.

Jadi, baginya, tak ada gunanya membahas hal tersebut. Daripada itu, ia pun memilih menyendiri di teras UKS yang selalu sepi. Sambil membaca Novel kesukaannya. Namun sial, karena ditengah kesibukannya, hujan pun datang tanpa diundang sebelumnya.

"Karin-Karin ... seharusnya tadi kau dikelas sa-"

"Oh shit, dingin sekali ..." Belum sempat ia menggerutu, sebuah suara berat pun memotongnya. Otomatis, Karin pun langsung menolehkan kepalanya kesamping. Dan saat itu ia pun menemukan sesosok pemuda dengan blue safirnya yang mengkilap sedang memandangi langit dengan senyumnya yang mampu mengalahkan kehangatan secangkir coklat panas dikedai manapun.

Eh, tunggu sejak kapan wanita itu mendapat argumen seperti itu.

Ini gila...

' _Si Kucing ...'_

"Eh, aku tidak sendirian rupanya ...!" Bagai guntur melengkingkan nusantara, suara itu pun langsung menghancurkan lamunan Karin seketika itu juga. Dengan gerakan cepat ia pun menggelengkan kepalanya bersamaan dengan kegugupan yang tiba-tiba saja melanda batinnya.

"A-Ah, maaf." Satu kata bodoh pun tercurah lewat bibirnya. Bayangkan saja, untuk apa Karin meminta maaf, padahal diantara mereka tidak ada yang harus maaf-memaafkan. Sepertinya virus panik mulai menyerangnya.

Pemuda itu pun terdiam dengan mimik tidak mengerti.

"Maaf untuk apa, ya?" memangnya ada yang salah ya, emm nona?"

"Ahh, bu-bukan itu, maksudku bicaranya nanti saja, a-aku sedang buru-bu-!"

Grep

Belum sempat Karin melarikan diri dari syndrom paniknya. Sebuah genggaman pun ia rasakan melingkari pergelangan tangannya. Sebuah tangan besar yang entah kenapa mampu membuat bulu kuduknya berdiri lebih akut dibandingkan kala ia menonton film horror.

Reflek, ia pun menengok kebelakang.

"Ap ?-"

"Tunggu lah sebentar nona, hujan ini deras sekali."

"Ta-Tapi aku benar-benar buru-buru ..."

"Terserah sih, tapi aku hanya sayang dengan buku yang kau tenteng di tangan kananmu ..."

Perlahan Karin pun mulai menunduk. Dan saat itulah matanya membulat. Sadar tidak sadar entah kanapa ia bisa seceroboh itu. Buku edisi 2 PBP, Perbedaan bukanlah Perang. Itu adalah Novel limited edition yang dibelikan Ayahnya sebagai kado ultahnya yang ke 17 beberapa hari lalu.

"Buku itu sayang kalau rusak. Bukankah buku itu mahal dan langka?"

"Eh ?"

"Novel PBP. Karangan Almarhum Proffesor Nagato Senju. Dikarang berdasarkan reality Tragedy Perang Dunia pertama sampai ke- 4 yang mengerikan di Nagasaki. Murninya, pengarangnya ada 3 orang. Awalnya dikarang oleh sang maestro Jiraiya di tahun 1850 hingga wafat di tahun 1900 dan diwariskan kepada Nagato. Namun belum sempat menamatkan buku itu, Nagato pun ikut wafat di tahun 1940. Pengarang selanjutnya adalah seseorang berinnisial 'U'. Dan dialah yang menamatkan Novel itu pada Tahun 1944 dan memasarkannya dengan nama Nagato sebagai pengarangnya. Buku itu awalnya dicetak 1000 kopian. Namun dalam era Pemerintahan Komunis Madara di tahun 1970. Buku itu di angggap sebuah kebohongan yang bisa menjerumuskan pola pikir warga Jepang. Tak lama kemudian buku itu pun dianggap illegal. Semua yang tidak setuju akan keputusannya dibantai. Hingga pada akhirnya buku itu dimusnahkan. Kini hanya tersisa tiga keping buku yang tersebar di Benua Eropa dan Latin. Dan pada tanggal 2 Maret lalu buku ini sempat dilelang di Paris Prancis. Semua warga jepang tak ada yang mengenali buku ini. Mereka yang tahu juga berpikir kalau buku itu telah musnah."

Tanpa terasa _emerald_ jernih wanita itu pun membulat. Bukan karena kebingungan melainkan karena keterkejutan. Tak percaya kalau nyatanya pemuda pirang dihadapannya tau banyak tentang sejarah. Dan yang paling membuatnya terkejut adalah, sejarah ini mestinya rahasia di Jepang. Dan entah kenapa bisa-bisanya pria ini tahu banyak. Sementara Karin tahu akan sejarah itu karena ia sudah membaca buku itu. Sedang kan dia ? ...

"Ke-Kenapa kau bisa tahu sampai sedetail itu ? Apa kau juga memiliki buku ini ?" Tanyanya dengan tatapan yang masih terpaku kearah sepasang Safir itu.

Pemuda itu tersenyum sambil menggeleng pelan.

"Lalu bagaimana bisa ?" Tanya Karin lagi.

Setelah itu ia pun menunjuk-nunjuk wajahnya sambil menyengir lebar kearahnya.

"Kakek buyutku adalah penulisnya."

"Maksudmu ... seseorang yang berinninsial 'u' itu ?"

"Hm, yah begitulah..."

"Kau pasti bercanda ..."

"Dengan semua fakta itu kau masih tidak percaya ?"

"Bu-bukan begitu. Hanya saja, aku tidak percaya karena hal ini begitu mendadak buatku."

"Tak apa... oh iya." Pemuda itu pun langsung meraih kepala wanita itu sambil mengacak rambutnya.

"Tolong jangan ceritakan hal ini kepada siapapun, ya!" karena nyawaku bisa terancam jika seseorang membeberkan ini."Tambah pemuda itu, sambil tersenyum lembut.

Tanpa sadar jantung Karin pun berdegub lebih kencang atas perlakuan pria dihadapannya. Ia pun menganggukan kepalanya, reflek. Ada perasaan aneh dibenaknya yang entah kenapa membuatnya bisa dengan mudah menuruti permintaan pemuda didepannya.

"Janji kelingking..." Ujar pria itu lagi sambil mencondongkan jemari kelingkingnya, yang perlahan tapi pasti disambut oleh Karin dengan Cuma-Cuma.

"He-em... btw namaku Naruto, Namikaze Naruto." Ucap Pria itu sambil menduduki bangku panjang disebelahnya.

"Aku... Karin ... Uzushio Karin."

Mereka pun saling berjabat. Dengan keceriaan dari sang pria yang entah kenapa membuat setitik cahaya menerangi hati sang wanita.

"Nama yang bagus. Mencerminkan ... pemiliknya."

Deg ...

"Terima kasih ..."

"Kembali ..."

Dan itulah pertama kalinya, seseorang datang menyanjung Karin. Pria pertama yang mengajaknya bicara. Pria pertama yang memiliki sifat berbeda dari ratusan pria yang pernah ditemuinya. Si Kucing Idolaku...

 **End**

 _a/n : PBP itu hanya karangan saya. Novel seperti itu gak pernah ada dan akhir kata maaf kalau jelek._


End file.
